1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a baseball game, more particularly it relates to a competitive baseball board game wherein the infield and outfield are designed to provide alternative movements for the players movement in order to make a more fun and entertainment game for those playing the game.
2. Discussion of the Background
Currently several baseball games are played using common baseball rules such as running the bases in just one direction and the limitations of offensive players standing at a particular base. Those baseball rules seem to be unfair, especially for kids, that after hitting a ball while playing as the offensive player have to run towards an empty base where a defensive player is waiting just to tag the player. The present rules limit the options for the offensive players since no alternative movement is provided by the game rules and game board structure. Therefore there is a need for a new an improved game that provides more options, especially for kids, in order to make the game more interesting and fun.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of previous baseball game boards providing a board structure related to a baseball field comprising an area denoted as the infield and a second area denoted as the outfield, wherein said infield has several base representations and several tracks connecting each base for a total of four tracks segments connecting each base. The connection between the bases and the tracks segments form a squared-like infield wherein each track segment comprises two parallel tracks connected to said base representation structure at said track segment distal end in order to form a quadrangle to allow for the runner to run in both directions. The players figure motions and/or action are provided by the use of the dice and the cards which randomly shows the play to be made. Further, the outfield has been divided into 9 zones in order that the performance of the outfielders can be recorded.